Innocence
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: The world is saved but Fang still wants to live somewhere tropical so he goes, but Iggy insists on joining him, when he learns why will things ever be the same between them? FIGGY YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. And stuff.

**IMPORTANT! READ ME!-**_This is the first and probably the only Maximum Ride fic I have written, please keep in mind that my usual M.O is DeathNote where I write depressing stuff. Also If you stumbled across this…Yaoi/Lemons=Gay love/sex. If you have a problem with it; go bitch to someone else._

**Music**: _Innocence_-**Avril Lavigne** and _Like Suicide-_**Seether**

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi. Graphic-ish Yaoi. If you are young and_** INNOCENT**_, leave. Right now.** OOC** Fang.

!FIGGY!FTW!

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

**~Fang~**

Max had done it. She'd saved the world.

Without me…

I waved to her as she got smaller in the sky, Dylan flying beside her in perfect rhythm. We'd gotten past our differences and the flock was whole again after things settled down but I'd still had my dream.

Everybody was pretty upset, but I'd expected that, seen it coming and made a game-plan. What I hadn't seen coming was…Iggy. I announced I was leaving them alone to live on an island somewhere sunny and free from trouble and he'd shot up and demanded that…no _told_ me… that he was coming with.

Gazzy was devastated of course but I made him stay with Max even though he was determined to stay with Iggy, who we couldn't talk out of it, he was okay with it now, after we'd promised to visit often.

had helped find a good place and everybody had pitched in to build the house that was nestled into the tree fronds, Max had been the last to leave.

I felt something in me shatter as the two tiny dots in the sky finally disappeared from my sight completely and tears stung my eyes.

"Fang?" Iggy's voice was soft as he lowered his hand and turned to me, blind eyes trained on mine with eerie accuracy.

I rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm good, c'mon Ig, I'm starving." He frowned at me but nodded anyways, pieces of his pale hair falling in his face. It was getting longer.

"I'll make quesadilla." He vanished into the kitchen and I plopped down on the couch, pressing my face into my hands.

After a few minutes I heard the soft clink of a plate being set in front of me, "Man, cheer up, it was your idea." Iggy nudged me arm and I sighed, "I know, I'm just having a moment."

He nodded, munching absently on his food, a string of cheese connecting him to the tortilla, and I frowned slightly, he was acting a bit off too.

"Iggy, dude, what's up?" He gave me a funny look, shrugged and answered my question, "Nothing just tired."

Load of bullpoopie, we grew up together, I knew the difference between tired Iggy and pre-occupied Iggy, right now was the latter. I figured I might as well let it go though, I was just as bad, if not worse, than Max at feelings and stuff, but I did have another question.

"Ig? Why'd you come with me? I thought you liked living with everybody and you know they're going to starve without you." I took a bite, smiling at the taste.

He shrugged and just took another bite of his own food, unusually quiet. I stared at him, "Heeeeeelllloo! Who are you and where is Iggy?"

He smiled a bit at that and set his food down, missing the plate by a mile, instantly I was on high alert, Iggy never misses if he knows where something is, blind or not. The only times he does are when he is upset or agitated.

He looked straight at me again and my stomach flipped, something in his face…he leaned towards me, his warm breath hitting my cheek, "Fang…I came because I love you."

I blinked and looked at him, of course he loved me, we're practically brothers! I gave him a confused look before remembering he couldn't see it, "I'm looking at you funky Ig, we're brothers, of course you love me!"

He shook his head, "No Fang, I love you like _this_." My eyes widened as he leaned closer, closer, too close, and pressed his lips against mine.

I was too shocked to react as he kissed me and could do little more than stare when he pulled back and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry." He muttered, blushing and I nodded mutely, forgetting again that he couldn't see me while I tried to wrap my head around it.

Iggy, the guy I'd grown up with, Iggy who was like a brother to me, had just_ kissed_ me. Freaking kissed me! I didn't even know he liked guys for craps sake!

I stood up, "I'm full. Be back" I mumbled and didn't look at him as I took off out the closest window, my black wings reflecting purples and blues in the sunlight. It didn't make sense, I simply couldn't comprehend it, Iggy loving me like I loved Max…

_-Several Hours Later-_

After going for a swim and circling the island I was back at the house, landing lightly on the sill of Iggy's window, he was lying face down in bed.

"Iggy? Man are you alright?" I had to ask, he'd confessed because I'd wanted to know and doing and U&A right after was kinda (okay there's no kinda about it) a dick move.

He didn't even twitch and I realized he was asleep, his breathing heavy and deep. I sighed and pulled a blanket out, about to drape it over him when I realized there was a book under him. Shaking my head I pulled it out and dropped the blanket gently over him, seeing no title on the book and curious why a blind boy would have it anyways I flipped it open.

It was a journal, I didn't know Iggy kept one, his writing was slanted and broken, you know writing is harder when you can't see. The first entry was just an experiment after he learned he could see colors and things again white backgrounds, he could feel the shape of the letters and if the page wasn't shadowed, actually see what he wrote.

I didn't mean to intrude on his privacy but I felt I needed to know if he'd written about me after I left, I flicked to the end, todays date and read: _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Didn't just tell…Kissed him!...He…Flew…Loves Max….So Tired….Wish I could see…now…Love ….so much…hurts._

I swallowed hard, in all the other entries I'd flipped past he'd taken care to make them easily readable without the letters or words running into each other and overlapping, but this one was a mess. The words were everywhere, not even really in the lines and certain parts I couldn't read at all, the paper had round spots where it was crumpled and I hoped, ridiculously, that he hadn't been crying.

I just stood there for a long time holding the journal and thinking about my own feelings. Did I like, maybe even love, Max? Yes. Was that going anywhere? No.

Did I want to feel crappy and lonely all the time? No. Did I like Iggy, maybe even how he seemed to like me? Kinda.

Did I like guys? Maybe.

I looked up from the book finally, honestly the thought of liking another guy terrified me, to be met with Iggy's pale, sightless eyes open, his face inches from my own.

"Fang?" He asked softly, but I couldn't speak as I felt something in me crumple, a wall I didn't know I'd built. I hugged him to me suddenly, and trust me I rarely hug people.

He was tense but brought his arms around me tentatively, relaxing when I didn't pull away. My face was buried in his shoulder, his cheek pressed against my hair and we didn't move for a long while.

Finally he broke the silence, whispering softly, "I'm sorry. I should've kissed you Fang."

My heart was pounding hard and I leaned back to look at him, shaking my head, "I'm shaking my head Ig. I wouldn't have understood what you meant any other way and…." I took a deep breath, "I kind of liked it, it was nice…I just don't know, ya know?"

I kept my arms around him loosely as I spoke and he nodded slowly, biting his lip, "Fang, I know you love Max…a lot and stuff, but she's with Dylan now and we're here and I missed you so much when the flock split…" His face was sad and I understood what he was getting at.

"I know it's better if I move on and I really do think I'm ready to. It's just…You're a guy Ig." I sighed

He looked shocked for a moment and then his gaze dropped, his head bowed and I felt ashamed, "I'm sorry, It's not a big thing, I'm just not sure. I really don't know if I like guys or not, I mean yeah it was nice when you kissed me but I'm…" I trailed off, gesturing helplessly.

I gave him a gentle squeeze though as he nodded and then a smile spread across his face, a familiar mischievous one that made me wary. I started to pull away from him a bit but he caught me tighter, "I can help you decide if you like guys."

I opened my mouth to ask him how when his lips met mine yet again. Feeling my mouth was open he pressed his tongue against mine and my eyes fluttered closed, forgetting for a moment my fears about liking another guy as his taste exploded in my mouth, my tongue moving automatically against his.

My world narrowed to the feel of his warm mouth against mine and I cursed my teenage bird-kid hormones as my lower region stirred.

We kissed harder, I didn't know what I was doing anymore, where I was touching him as my sought more of his skin, but I know where he touched me. His hands traveled from my hair down my throat and chest to rest around my belly button.

I opened my eyes slowly as Iggy's tongue tangled with mine again, his own unseeing eyes were right there and they were beautiful. Suddenly it seemed silly that I'd been so worried about him being a guy like I was and I let my lips curve into a smile against his.

My fingers slid up his shirt to rest against the warmth of his stomach, rubbing gently against the soft skin. His own hand slid lower, pressing against my crotch, "Iggy!" I gasped, surprised, as I broke the kiss finally.

He leaned in and licked along my neck causing me to shiver, "You love it." He sounded very self-satisfied and smug, but I really couldn't deny it.

Iggy pulled away again, his face far more serious than before as he looked almost exactly into my eyes, just a little too far left.

"It's my birthday."

I made a face, "Ig your birthday is the same day as mine." I was confused about the abrupt topic change.

He shook his head, "No today's my real birthday Fang, I'm 17." My eyes were wide again hearing that, Iggy was older than me? Well…maybe.

"17? Did your…did your real parents tell you?" I asked, reluctant to bring them up as I finally made to move away from him. Iggy felt my shift and grabbed me tightly with one hand, the other pressing a little more against my crotch causing me to moan softly.

"Yeah…" He murmured. I swallowed hard and kissed him again, gentle and slow, pulling back after a moment, "Happy Birthday then, sorry I don't have a present or anything."

He chuckled a bit, blushing dark red, "Fang…the only present I want is you."

I felt my own cheeks grow heated at that and I struggled to answer, giving up I rocked my hips against his hand and kissed him, a yes to his request, as he pulled me backward with him and onto his bed.

I had a moment to wonder why Max had insisted on such big beds for the both of us before feathers surrounded me. Iggy's shirt was shredded, his wings out and tilted up around us, a wall to keep the world out of this moment.

I pushed the last bit of cloth off and just admired his skin. He was pale and gorgeous, not a trace of hair on him all the way to the edge of his jeans, my body was reacting to him more and I wandered how long I'd been denying my attraction to him before my mind blanked as we kissed.

My shirt was off a minute later, midnight wings unfurled to brushing his moonlight ones, the feathers dragging along each other and causing us to shiver. He kissed me over and over, my cheek and then the lips he sought.

Our chests pressed together, his skin soft and warm against my own, and I could feel his heartbeat faster than ever. I quickly discovered that Iggy's sensitivity to touch was a good thing in (oh god I can't believe we're doing this) bed.

My hand found its way into his boxers, his pants were undone and I wondered when that had happened as I trailed my fingers lightly over his hardened cock, making him gasp and then moan softly.

Iggy was pressing his hips into my hand, our lips moving against each other in confusing patterns and I wanted to do such unspeakable things to his beautiful body. I pulled back moving to actually remove his pants, feeling my hands fumbling with them he reached to help me, and together we got him out of them.

I tugged his boxers off myself as he searched for my button, breath catching once he was fully naked beneath me.

He hesitated to push away my bottoms but I was desperate to be closer to him so I shoved them off in one quick movement and brought our hips together, grinding against him hard. He cried out from the friction and grabbed ahold of me, pulling me close as he shuddered.

"F-fang!" He moaned my name as a plea and I kissed him again, understanding. Now if I could avoid hurting him we'd be golden.

He arched into my touch as I kissed down his chest, licking and sucking the pale nubs there. His hands found a way into my hair and I groaned as he pulled a bit, soft whimpering sounds leaving him.

I forced myself to shift away from him though, only long enough to open the bedside table, curious about something I was beginning to suspect.

Unable to see me Iggy automatically searched for me, trying to pull me back to him, "Fang what're you doing?" The needy sound of his voice almost made me forget what I'd found…almost.

"max left a present." I murmured as I moved back over him, watching the confusion that crossed his features as I looked at the note and the bottle of Lubricant.

_For when you realize you love him too-Max_

I smirked slightly at that, how did she guess? I dropped the paper and snapped the bottle open, causing Iggy to jump, "Fang, wha-"

He choked off as my lubed finger pushed inside him, the bottle said pheromones added and I wondered what exactly that meant as I moved my finger slowly, kissing Iggy hard.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked, I only knew a few things from what I'd read in a book Max had given me once.

He shivered "I don't k-know but…" he gripped my shoulders hard, "more." He whispered, "more of whatever you're doing, Fang please!" I kissed his wing as I added another finger, making him cry out again.

He bucked his hips up as I slowly spread my fingers, still uncertain about what I was doing but when I curled them a bit I must've hit his prostate because he literally screamed, "Oh! Ha-nngh.."

He panted softly, lips parted, unseeing eyes wide, "more." He moaned again and I added a third finger. He was gorgeous, legs spread, back arching, pale skin shining, hands clenched tightly.

I couldn't make myself wait any longer, pulling my hand away I kissed him hard and slammed my own body home inside his, moaning against his lips at the tight heat.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he whimpered, "Fang! Take it out, it hurts!" he bit his lip and I stroked his cheek, guilty feeling welling up.

"Shhh, you're okay, I'm sorry, I'll make it go away, I'll make it feel good again, relax." I murmured gently

He shuddered and slowly unclenched his muscles, relaxing enough for me to move, I waited until his body was fully adjusted around me to slide back a little and thrust forward gentle and slow.

His hands grasped my shoulders tightly and he bit his lip hard, I stopped and kissed him softly, waiting a little bit again before I started slowly thrusting into him.

Iggy was moaning after a few minutes, nails digging into me as I started to move faster, harder. He screamed again when I hit his sweet spot and I gasped when he started to rock against me, "There..Fang again!"

He panted, his fingers tracing my face as I leaned in to kiss him again, thrusting a bit harder into the same spot. He made a strangled sound of pleasure and looked right at me, I braced myself better and he wrapped his creamy legs around my waist, my wings dragging along his.

He moaned loudly and then gasped out, "I can s-see you…ah.." he leaned up to touch his lips to mine and I smiled as I moved in him, "Nggh, really?" I managed, happy for him.

I was so,so perfectly in love with him at that moment that it hurt. I reached between us finally, the tips of our wings still touching as I stroked him in time with my thrusts, snapping my hips against his body as we both gasped and moaned.

I grabbed my hair, head tilting back as he screamed, warm liquid pouring across my hand and our chests as he came hard between us, panting as he finished, his eyes meeting mine as I spilled into his tightening body, crying his name.

After regaining our breath I lay beside him, tracing designs on his palm and smiling at him sleepily. He curled against me, looking at my with a hungry gaze, he could still see but we both knew that would probably fade.

"Fang?" He said softly, "Yeah?" I kissed his forehead, pulling him closer against me.

"What was that stuff you got out of the drawer?" He asked softly and I held it up, taking simple pleasure in being able to explain without words.

He gave me a puzzled look and I just shrugged, "Dunno, but hey at least we know Max isn't a homophobe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay for crappy endings!** Review? Mebbe**?

**I WILL WRITE THE FIRST AND THIRTEENTH REVIEWER A ONE-SHOT OF THEIR CHOICE, ANY PLOT, ANY PAIRINGS FROM ANYTHING!**

(yes I am nicer here at the bottom thanks.)


End file.
